vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yan Lisan
Summary Yan Lisan is a Qi practitioner of the Monster Race and the leader of the Purple Cloud Summit. He's someone who loves to eat humans and treat them as livestock. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C Name: Yan Lisan Origin: Rise of Humanity Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Monster Race, Mutated Swan Goose - Metal Swan, Cultivator Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense the energy of the world, heaven, and earth; can sense the aura of others),Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Regeneration (Low - can heal wounds that will take half a year in tens days), Accelerated Development (By going through rebirth and obtaining the Yuan Shen his development its increased to a higher degree), Large Size (Type 1 in his True Form which is 12.19m tall), Adept Swordsman (He controls his metal feathers as flying swords), Telepathy, Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with the Visualization of others or his ones; interact with essence, souls and spirits), Energy Manipulation (Qi, Arcane Energy, and Sword Qi), Magic, Danmaku, Telekinesis (Using his soul, he can control things with it), Elemental Manipulation (Can visualize elements), Soul Manipulation (Reaching Soul Liberation level, he can manipulate his soul to liberate it from the body to attack directly the soul of others and control things in a telekinetic way; he fused his Hawk Spirit with the Soul through rebirth attaining the Atman/Yuan Shen, making him able to interact and attack the Spirits - abstract and ethereal concepts of the World which possed the fundamental knowledge of the Universe), Statistics Amplification (Via Yuling Pellet which increases the speed, the strength, and stamina), Creation (Via Visualization Art and Psyche, he is able to visualize real clothes, material objects; incorporeal things like air and wind), Transformation (Mutated Swan Goose - Metal Swan), Information Manipulation (Can absorb, store, organize and transfer to others information ranging from little things to abstruse quintessence as the Totem Forms and Spirits themselves), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Can resist when fighting with other disciples or demons that attack the soul) Attack Potency: Large Town level (Comparable with Mortal realm Zhong Yue) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable with Mortal realm Zhong Yue) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Any Qi practitioner it's stated to be able to lift at least 100 tons) Striking Strength: Large Town level (Comparable with Mortal realm Zhong Yue) Durability: Large Town level (Comparable with Mortal realm Zhong Yue) Stamina: High, higher with Yuling Pellets which increase the stamina Range: Kilometers Standard Equipment: Yuling Pellet (Pills that increase the speed, strength, and stamina letting a cultivator to survive without food and water for half a month and to cultivate for 3 days without any rest), Lute *'Can Create/Summon:' With Visualization, he can create anything as long as she comprehends it with her Intelligence. Can visualize cloths, material normal objects, statues, elements like fire, water, rain, wind and even manifest the Hawk Spirit. Intelligence: Above Average, he is fairly above average as he was one who created his own city and was known as a political figure. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Psyche Ocean: Is the reserve of a cultivator's Psyche which is hidden within the body in a dimensional space. With a stronger psyche, the eyes will be able to able to see things in slow motion. Using the Psyche, a cultivator is able to visualize anything as long as their comprehension is enough - from material things to immaterial one to even abstract ones. The bigger and more potent a Psyche Ocean is, the easier it is for one to imagine, manifest and visualize. Visualization: Visualization is the main way the characters from Rise of Humanity use their powers, attacks, energy, etc. To be able to visualize, a character also needs an Art to do it and depending on its complexity of abstrusities and quintessence, the visualization will be more potent increasing its potency of power. To be able to visualize also depends on the comprehension and intelligence of a character. When the psyche was highly focused, it could manifest the visualizations. If one visualized the Jiao Dragon, a Jiao Dragon would be created, if one visualized the thunderbolt, it would bear the immense power of the thunderbolt. Visualization has three stages: *Normal Visualization when one thinks of what he/she wants to manifest. *Subconscious Visualization requires someone to be able to maintain visualizations subconsciously, blending his/her visualization with his/her conscious, just like how it is a natural thing for humans to eat, drink and sleep. *Unconscious Visualization is the hardest of the three to acquire and master, its to be able to maintain visualizations unconsciously, it's done without any thoughts like how humans breath. Visualization its also know as Actualization Of Virtuality where one can turn the virtual into real, materializing the virtual psyche into worldly phenomena. The Art that he comprehended is the Monster Race Visualization. He has reached the level of Normal Visualization. Monster Race Visualization Art: Is a cultivation method thought to all Monster Race's disciples. It nourishes the soul. Explanations Spirit – they were among the most abstract and ethereal concepts of the world, inherently holding the most mysterious knowledge within them. They were the profound and mysterious totems, the distillation of the power of the heaven and earth., They had the strength to transcend the mortal to immortality, and possessed the knowledge of the fundamental essence of the universe. Yuan Shen – it's the galvanization of the psyche and facilitate the spirit and soul coalescence process to complete the process of Rebirth. This fusion would engender the Atman/Yuan Shen. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Rise of Humanity Category:Monsters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Energy Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Soul Users Category:Creation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Information Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 7